cultural_phenomenonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fad
A fad, also known as a craze, refers to a fashion that becomes popular in a culture (or subcultures) relatively quickly, remains popular, often for a rather brief period, then loses popularity dramatically. However, some fads may come back if another generation finds out about it and gets interested in it. For example Dayglo paint and clothing was a fad in Europe and the USA the late 1970s. Then Dayglo accessories and clothes (such as cycling shorts and Dayglo socks) had a come back in 1984–1989. It is arguable that a fad that remains popular for a significant amount of time typically loses its significance in current popular culture as it evolves and becomes accepted into a society's everyday culture (e.g., television, Internet). 2000s Fads & Trends *1980s Retro Movement *Baggy Pants *''Beyblade'' spinning tops – 2002 *Billy Bass *Bratz Dolls *Blogs; especially during and after the 2004 U.S. presidential election *Bungee Balls – 2003 *Camera phones *Capri pants *Cha Cha Slide dance *Chuck Norris Jokes *CGI Animated Movies (Pixar, Blue Sky Studios, Dreamworks Animation Studios SKG) *Crazy Frog *Curly Q Dolls *Dance Dance Revolution *Desperate Housewives and related merchandise *Deodorant sprays *Electroclash *Ello – 2003 *Energy drinks *Faded print t-shirts continued from the 1990s *Fairly Odd Parents merchandise *Family Guy merchandise *Fantasy sports *Flash mobs (Mobile clubbing, Pillow Fight Club) *Flava Barbie dolls *Gatsby cap *Gel Pens *Girl groups and Female Solo Artists (Mariah Carey, Kelly Clarkson, Hilary Duff) *Google *GPS navigation in automoblies *Happy Bunny merchandise *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi – 2004 *Hit Clips *Internet cafe *Internet cartoons (JibJab, Internet Meme) *iPods *Kids Bop *Latte macchiato *Livestrong wristband *Low Carb Diets (South Beach diet, Atkins Diet) *Mean Girls *Mountain Dew Code Red *Mountain Dew LiveWire *Mountain Dew Pitch Black *Mudd Jeans *My Scene Barbie dolls *MySpace *''Napoleon Dynamite'' phrases *Neopets – 2003-present *Nintendo GameCube *Nokia N-Gage *Online shopping *Pale colored sweatsuits *Patriotic shirts; spawned from the aftermath of the September 11th terror attacks *Pepsi Blue *Pink clothing for men *Pixter – 2000 *Playstation 2 *Plug-and-Play video games *Polka dot clothing for girls and women *Pom-Pom Jackets 2003 *Ponchos for girls – 2003 *PSP *Ranch Tooth 2005 *Razor scooters *Reality Television programming *Ring tones *Robotic Pets; ( Techno, Poo-Chi, Iz) *Scoubidou; returned in 2000s *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sudoku *Text messaging *The Game *Trucker caps *Vanilla Coke - 2002 *VideoNow - 2003 *"Wassup"; from the Budweiser ads *Webcams *Winx Club – 2004 *Wite-Out pens *Wi-Fi *Xbox *XM Satellite Radio *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' 1990s Fads & Trends *1940s Retro Movement *Amiga home computer *Baby Doll Fashion *Barcodedesigns *Barney *Beanie babies *Beavis & Butthead *Betty Boop t-shirts *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Blue's Clues *Book clubs *Bowl cut *Boy bands (Backstreet Boys, *NSYNC, 98 Degrees) and Bubble Gum Pop artists (Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Mandy Moore, Jessica Simpson) *Caesar Haircut *Cargo pants – late 1990s *Carmen Sandiego *Chat Rooms *Chicken Soup for the Soul books *The Club *Cornrows *Cosmetic contact lenses *Creepy Crawlers *Crystal Pepsi *''Digimon'' – 1998 *Disney charachter t-shirts *Doodle bear *Elmo t-shirts *El Niño *Fanny pack *Flannel shirts *Fox Kids magazine *FUBU clothing *Furby *GoGos *Grafiti clothing *Grunge Music *Gushers fruit snacks *Hello Kitty merchandise *Henna tatoos *Hypercolor, continued from the 1980s *Jnco jeans and shirts *Key necklaces *Koosh products *Lambada dance *Laser pointers; late 1990s *Lisa Frank accessories *Looney Tunes t-shirts *Macarena – 1996 *Magic Eye; 1993 *Moviefone *Nerf toys *Nintendo Gameboy; 1989, but gained enormous popularity through the 1990s *One-length haircut in Japan (hair worn straight down, cut to a straight line across the shoulders or back, and not layered) *Pacifiers for teens *Pager *Pogs *''Pokémon'' *''Power Rangers'' *Psychic Friends Network *Rabbit's foot *Rachel haircut *Rave *Retro 1960s and early 1970s clothing and accessories *R. L. Stine books, Goosebumps and Fear Street *Rollerblades *Rugrats *S-curl *Sherbet Straws; these small tubes full of confectionery experienced a massive boom in sales during the 1990s *Short-sleeve hoodies *The Simpsons merchandise *Snap bracelet *Snapple *Soccer moms *South Park merchandise *Striped colored t-shirts *Surge soda *''Tae-Bo'' *Tamagotchi *Thighmaster *Tickle Me Elmo *Tommy Hilfiger accessories *"Whatever" & "Talk to the hand" *Where's Waldo puzzles and books *Winnie the Pooh t-shirts and accessories for girls and women *Wallet chains *Wonderbra *Y2K bug *Yo-yo — 1930s, but returned in the 1990s *Zima *Zubaz 1980s Fads & Trends *Acid wash jeans *Aviator glasses *Baby On Board car window stickers *Bandana worn as a headband *Big Johnson T-shirts *Black & White striped shirts *Bleached blonde hair * Bola Ties *Break dancing *Cabbage Patch dolls *Calculator wristwatches *Care Bears *Chia Pets *Chic jeans *Choose Your Own Adventure books *Colecovision *Converse sneakers *Cut-off shirts *Designer jeans *Designer shoelaces *Fade *Friendship bracelets *Game & Watch *Garfield *Garbage Pail Kids *Ghostbusters *Gitano clothing * Hair Crimping *Hair metal *Hair teasing *Intellivision *Imitation car phones: popular in Japan *Jane Fonda workout videos *Jheri curl *Keds sneakers *Keytar *Kid Sister *Leg warmers 1982 – 1989 *Pogo Balls *Madballs *Members Only jackets *Miami Vice clothing & accessories *Monchichis *The Mullet *My Buddy *Nintendo *Pac-Man *Parachute pants *Pound Puppies *Ripped jeans *Rubik's Cube *Slap bracelets *Shell suits – UK (especially Merseyside and North of England) and Europe *Smurfs *Strawberry Shortcake * Swatch Watches *Striped stockings *Teddy Ruxpin *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *Telephone Party Lines *Tube skirts * Valley Girls *Virtual Reality * Wacky Wall Walker *Where's Waldo *Yuppies Other fads *Atari – 1970s *"All your base are belong to us" – late 1990s to early 2000s *CB radio – 1970s *Clackers 1970s *Coonskin caps – 1950s *Disco – 1970s *Drive-in theaters – 1960s *Droodles – 1950s *Fifteen puzzle – 1870s *Flagpole sitting – 1920s *Goldfish Swallowing – 1930s *Hula hoop – 1950s *Lava lamp *Loose socks – in Japan *Mood ring – 1970s *Pet rocks – 1970s *Puka Shell Necklace – 1970s *Quiff *Roller disco – 1970s *Skateboards – 1960s – 1990s *The Clapper *Tie-dye – 1960s *The Twist – 1960s See also *cult following *fashion *food faddism *mass psychology *bandwagon effect *pop music *tulip mania *herding *Internet phenomenon *Economic bubble External links * Top 10 Web fads, by Molly Wood (cnet) * Bad Fads in history Fads Category:Fads Category:Popular culture fr:Tocade ja:流行